Sandwich of love
by Sachiko Marino
Summary: For some reason Hermione can only take a bite on her sandwich then it goes away...EWE, OC and One Shot. I made this for fun:D


**I seriously need a BETA, anyone?**

**This will be a one shot. Something I made after taking my midnight snack.**

**No Flames please, I write for fun. Love to all people who will review. Thank you!**

**Pardon my English not my native language but that's not an excuse forgive me for the bad grammar:D**

**Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter I swear that epilogue will be very different** DRAMIONE;)

7th year started with a change. No more house rivalries.

Hermione Granger is head girl.

Draco Malfoy is head boy.

Harry and Ginny are back together.

Ron is courting Pansy.(A/N sorry I like them together)

Slytherins are now friendlier and more over they're good friends with Gryffindors.

As a matter of fact the golden trio with the addition of Ginny, are now friends with Malfoy, Parkinson and Zambini.

**Monday**

"Malfoy! Get your ass out here we're going to be late!" Hermione shouted already making her way out of the head's dorm.

Double potions in the morning, with Slughorn, NEWTS are coming up and she's not yet prepared or she would like to think she's not prepared.

She's biting of the sandwich she made earlier when she waved at her friends who are laughing outside the dungeons.

"Good Morning Her-Mi-O-Nee" Blaise grinned at her.

"Good Morning Blaise and for the 25th time it's Hermione" She smiled before taking another bite at her…..

Her sandwich is gone.

WTH?

"Morning Draco!" Ron said laughing

"Hello thanks for the sandwich Mia!" Draco said taking a big bite a Hermione sandwich.

Hermione just stared open-mouthed at Draco.

"That's my sandwich, you idiot!" Hermione said smacking Draco in the head.

"Ouch! That hurts Mia, you didn't made me breakfast" Draco said taking another bite in the sandwich while rubbing the spot in his head Hermione smacked.

"Ugh!" Hermione stomped his way to the dungeons.

"Good work on that Draco!" Harry said while everybody laughed while they all made their way to potions.

**Tuesday**

Hermione was enjoying breakfast at the great hall sitting with her group of friends in what used to be the Gryffindors table.

She took a bite in her sandwich and while chewing, her sandwich was once again….GONE.

WT…H?

"Good morning Mia! Thank you for making me breakfast that's very sweet of you" Draco said giving Hermione whose staring at him like he's an idiot, a smile that could melt any girls heart…well just a simple smile really

"Seriously Draco what the heck?" Hermione said

Draco just smiled

"Draco why are you stealing Hermione's sandwich?" Ginny said after giving Harry a morning peck on the cheeks.

"She makes good sandwiches" Draco said with a foolish grin on her face.

"Really Drake?" Pansy said

"Yes really" Draco said grinning wide

He took another sandwich from Hermione's hand, one which she just took her first bite.

"Draco, if you want sandwich make your own all the ingredients are in front of you" she said sounding irritated

Ginny and Pansy raised their eyebrows. Harry, Ron and Blaise only smirked at the scene.

Draco just smiled finishing his/Hermione's sandwich.

Wednesday

Hermione was standing outside Charms room

Class is still in after 30 minutes.

She once again has a sandwich in her hands.

Draco was standing in front of her

Their other friends are talking around them.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Are you going to take my sandwich again?" she asked

"Not yet" he replied

"Might as well finish it before you decide to get it" she said taking a good bite in her sandwich.

Then after Draco quickly grabbed the sandwich and entered the classroom.

"Why in the world does he always get my sandwich?" Hermione asked looking every annoyed

Ginny gave her a smirked

"Really Mia you don't know? " Ron said

"What?" Hermione said looking very confused and curious at the same time.

"Let's put it this way Mia, if I was the one whose holding that sandwich he won't get it" Pansy said sounding very proud

"Why?" Hermione said sounding more eager

"Because he would feel like his kissing me indirectly" Pansy smirked

Ginny smiled at Hermione giving her a slight nod.

"What the hell does that mean?" Hermione said

"You're Hermione Granger you know the answer to your question" Blaise said signaling that it's almost time for class.

Ginny pecked Harry and gave Hermione a squeeze in the shoulder before whispering.

"Don't deny the obvious Mia" the Ginny left for her class

**The Following day**

Draco was looking for Hermione. He knows it's almost time for her to take her breakfast which means it's time for him to take his sandwich.

He found her happily chatting with their friends outside the transfiguration room.

Just in time. He smirked inwardly.

Hermione was holding a brown paper bag while joking with Harry and Pansy.

Draco appeared in front of them "Good Morning everyone!" he greeted

" Good Moring Draco! " Hermione said giving him a mischievous smile.

"Good Morning Mia, Is that a sandwich?" He asked

"Definitely" She said

"Here take it" she said still smiling

"Why don't you take a bite first?" Draco said

Hermione stepped making no room for gaps between her and Draco

"If you want a kiss all you have to do is ask love" Hermione said before crashing her lips with Draco's

After a few seconds

Silence

Everybody was dumbfounded

Hermione slowly opened her eyes

And found grey eyes staring at her

She smiled

"It's almost time for class let's go" she grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him to the classroom

"This is definitely my day" Draco said

"About time" Harry said squeezing the hand of Ginny

"Yes, it's about time" Pansy said

While Ron and Blaise smirked

_**It's definitely a good day.**_


End file.
